The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system performing a test of an RF (Radio Frequency) circuit provided for the semiconductor device.
In recent years, in products and the like related to a vehicle, it is requested to enhance function safety. The function safety is to assure a state where there is no unacceptable risk by adding functional devices in the environment where a product is used. By assuring the function safety, for example, even in the case where a failure occurs in any of parts configuring a system, devices for detecting the failure, avoiding risks, and lessening the risks are introduced so that a safe state can be assured.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-228038 (patent literature 1) discloses a semiconductor integrated circuit including a reception system, a transmission system, and an RF test signal supply circuit. In the patent literature 1, in a test mode, the RF test signal supply circuit converts an RF transmission output signal from the transmission system to an RF test signal in a frequency band which can be processed by the reception system, and supplies the resultant signal to the reception system. In the patent literature 1, in a test, when a reception signal in the reception system is normal, it is determined that the reception system and the transmission system of the semiconductor integrated circuit are normal.